A train includes locomotives that are coupled together to produce motive power for a consist. Generally, the locomotives and rail cars of the consist are physically connected by a Multiple Unit (MU) cable to facilitate a communication between the locomotives. The typical MU cable includes a plurality of pins, each pin capable of carrying a discrete signal indicating a different aspect of operation of the train such as a power level setting requested by a user, and commands transmitted from a computer system of each of the locomotives. A network equipment is disposed onboard the locomotives for accessing the signal transmitted by the MU cable and communicating the signal to among the locomotives to control to coordinate an operation of the locomotives.
An installation of the network equipment onboard the locomotives is tested to demonstrate that the installation is properly performed and the installed network equipment is working as expected. Conventional method of testing is accomplished by connecting a test locomotive to a locomotive in which the network equipment is installed. A process of connecting the test locomotive to the locomotive having the network equipment onboard is inconvenient and costly. In addition, it is difficult to troubleshoot installation problems using the current approach.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,389 (the '389 patent) discloses a portable test kit for testing electrical and mechanical operation of a locomotive. The test kit includes one multi-pin connector for connecting to an MU connector on a locomotive. The multi-pin connector is wired in the test kit to a plurality of indicator lights and a plurality of multi-position switches. The lights provide a visual indication of signal presence at the MU connector. The switches enable commands to be placed on the train line through the MU connector to determine if the locomotive is responsive to train line signals. A governor connector and associated indicator lights monitor signals from the locomotive governor system. A plurality of galvanometers is mounted in the kit with corresponding connection jacks for connection to selected points in the locomotive system for simultaneous monitoring of circuit performance. At least a pair of rheostats is connected to the MU connector for controlling loading on selected train line conductors. The test kit also includes apparatus for measuring air pressure, temperature, filter condition, fuel system operation, engine operation, braking capability and alternator output. The test kit of '389 patent fails to test connectivity of the network equipment installed onboard the locomotive.